


When rejection leads to bonding

by Safr2n



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Gen, High School, Rejection, friends - Freeform, outcast
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours à Grand Line High School. Surtout pour neuf jeunes étudiants au passé difficile et rejeté par leurs pairs. Modern AU.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Kudos: 2





	1. Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: When rejections leads to bonding
> 
> Personnages: Les Mugiwara
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, notre maître à tous.
> 
> Notes: Ceci est une petite fanfiction qui met venu en tête après le visionnement de la video de Hungry Days x Bump of Chicken. Je vous la conseille vivement! Il y aura un chapitre pour chaque membre de l'équipage! Publié en premier sur ff.net

Tout le monde à Grand Line High School connaissait Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy, fils de Monkey D. Dragon, député au gouvernement étant lui aussi fils de Monkey D. Garp, anciennement député. On connaissait son père pour ses idées révolutionnaires et ses discours engagés.

Luffy lui, le connaissait peu. Son père étant très absent, il avait été élevé par ses grands-parents, Garp et Dadan. Malgré la discipline de fer que son grand-père essayait de lui inculquer, le jeune homme avait grandi librement et rempli de joie de vivre.

À l'école, on le surnommait « Chapeau de paille ». Personne ne connaissait l'histoire exacte, mais la rumeur disait qu'un ami de ses ami, un policier, lui aurait sauvé la vie et lui aurait ensuite fait cadeau de son chapeau de paille. Depuis, Luffy ne s'en séparait jamais. Les professeurs avaient beau le réprimander, car il ne respectait pas le code vestimentaire, ils avaient rapidement abandonné face à la détermination sans faille du jeune homme.

Son ambition était cependant connue de tous : il avait comme but de devenir le meilleur policier qu'on ait jamais vu. Personne ne croyait qu'il y parviendrait. Sa petite taille, sa silhouette frêle, tout jouait contre lui. Dans les couloirs, on en riait souvent. Luffy restait indifférent, les commentaires ne l'affectant pas. Pourtant, tout le monde savait pour sa passion des arts martiaux, surtout après que la brute de l'école, Baggy, s'était fait rétamer par le garçon au chapeau de paille après les cours lorsque Baggy et sa bande avait tenté de lui prendre ledit chapeau de paille pour se moquer. On les avait revus le lendemain avec des yeux au beurre noir et autres courbatures. Depuis, personne n'avait voulu défier Luffy.

On connaissait bien son grand-fère également. Sabo, qui était maintenant à l'université, étudiait en politique, pour suivre les traces de leur père. Extrêmement protecteur envers son petit-frère, on le voyait souvent après les cours pour venir chercher Luffy. On pouvait bien le comprendre cependant. Quelques années plus tôt, leur grand-frère, Ace, s'était fait tuer par un mercenaire engagé par un député du parti adverse, un grand homme politique du nom de Sakazuki, voulant intimider Dragon. Cela avait bouleversé les deux frères. Luffy en avait été particulièrement affecté, car il avait été présent lors du crime. Ace avait laissé son dernier souffle dans ses bras. Il avait dû aller voir un psychologue pendant quelques temps. Rayleigh l'avait beaucoup aidé à passer au travers de cet épreuve. Sakazuki, quant à lui, avait été arrêté.

Malgré tout, « Chapeau de paille » était resté le jeune homme plein d'entrain que l'on connaissait. Clown de la classe, personne ne le prenait au sérieux et même au contraire, on le croyait complètement stupide. Jusqu'à ce qu'on voie ses notes. Il était en réalité plutôt brillant. Avec ses incroyables performances en cours de sports, de plus en plus de gens commençait à croire à son rêve de devenir policier.

Il s'attirait souvent des ennuis. Grande gueule, il disait toujours ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il ne supportait pas l'injuste. Une fois, des élèves de l'école l'avait surpris en train de se battre contre une bande qui avait tanté de braqué la superette du coin. Luffy s'était immédiatement interposé. Malgré la différence d'âge et de taille, le jeune homme était sorti vainqueur. Il s'était néanmoins retrouvé au poste de police par la suite, mais ils l'ont vite relâché, sans suite.

Malgré tout, il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami. Beaucoup le trouvait effrayant, d'autres ridicule et certain en était intimider. Parfois, on le voyait trainer avec Koby, un jeune qui venait de rentrer à Grand Line High School. Cela ne semblait pas vraiment l'affecter, il affichait toujours un grand sourire.

Ce fut cependant après sa rencontre avec Zoro que tout changea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le premier chapitre!
> 
> Prochainement, le chapitre de Zoro!
> 
> Merci!
> 
> Safr2n


	2. Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours à Grand Line High School. Surtout pour neuf jeunes étudiants au passé difficile et rejeté par leurs pairs. Modern AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre: When rejections leads to bonding
> 
> Personnages: Les Mugiwara
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, notre maître à tous.
> 
> Notes: Voici le chapitre 2!

Tout le monde avait peur de Zoro. Antisocial, froid, intimidant… personne n'osait l'approcher de trop prêt. Le fait qu'il était le numéro un de son club de kendo n'aidait pas. Il aurait pu être populaire. Il était très beau, très musclé et avec son allure de rebelle avec ses cheveux teint en vert et ses piercings à l'oreille, il était le fantasme de plusieurs filles. Mais c'était sa réputation qui le précédait.

En effet, Zoro avait la réputation d'être quelqu'un de très violent et presque sauvage. Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient à son sujet. On racontait entre autres qu'un jour, il aurait par pure colère, envoyer à l'hôpital plusieurs personnes de son ancienne école. Il avait par la suite été obligé de déménager et de venir étudier à Grand Line High School. On racontait également qu'il se battait souvent après les cours, dans la ruelle non loin de là.

C'est donc pourquoi tout le monde se tenait loin de lui. Personne ne voulait devenir la prochaine victime. Peu de personne connaissait vraiment son histoire cependant.

Il avait commencé le kendo à un très jeune âge. Il était rapidement devenu le plus fort des élèves. Même les adultes n'arrivaient pas à le battre. C'était cependant une jeune fille du nom de Kuina, fille du maître de Zoro, qu'il ne réussissait jamais à vaincre. Les deux enfants s'étaient cependant lié d'amitié et Zoro avait la jeune fille en admiration. Un jour, Kuina fit une chute dans l'escalier et en mourra. Il fut dévasté. Son maître, le père de Kuina, jugea bon de lui léguer le katana que possédait sa fille. Depuis, Zoro gardait précieusement le Wado Ichimonji.

De plus, au contraire des croyances populaires, Zoro ne se battait jamais pour rien. Il avait effectivement été renvoyé de son ancienne école pour bagarre, mais celui-ci n'avait fait que défendre une jeune fille qui se faisait intimider par un crétin du nom de Helmep. Les bagarres après les cours étaient du même ordre. Zoro détestait les injustices.

C'est ainsi que Luffy entendit parler de lui. Son ami Kobby lui avait parlé d'une bataille se préparait après les cours. Le jeune homme n'avait pas hésité et était allé voir le « Démon » dont tout le monde parlait. Kobby avait eu beau essayer de l'en empêcher, le chapeau de paille ne voulut rien attendre. Il arriva à temps à la fameuse ruelle pour voir le jeune homme aux cheveux vert battre un type visiblement baraquer. Malheureusement pour lui, Zoro était plus fort et en avait fait qu'une bouché. Les spectateurs présents prirent peur et s'enfuirent en pleurant.

Le bretteur reprenait son sac pour retourner chez lui lorsqu'il aperçut Luffy, le seul qui était resté sur place.

-T'es plutôt fort, avait-il dit. Tu l'as pas manqué.

En effet, l'autre homme était visiblement sonné et peinait à se relever. Par une démarche maladroite, il prit également ses jambes à son coup.

-Il l'a mérité, avait répliqué Zoro. Ce connard à racketter une élève ce matin.

Luffy sourit simplement avant de lui lancer une bouteille d'eau qu'il attrapa d'une main habile.

-J't'aime bien toi, avait lancé le chapeau de paille.

Depuis, Luffy avait déclaré que Zoro était son ami. À la surprise de tous, Zoro l'avait également accepté comme tel, pour une raison quelconque. Les deux jeunes hommes se tenait ensemble dès qu'ils pouvaient.

Luffy apprit rapidement que l'ambition ultime de son nouvel ami était de vaincre en combat le champion de kendo actuel, Mihawk. Il était pour Zoro un modèle, l'exemple à suivre. Il lui vouait une admiration sans borne. Il parla également de sa promesse avec son amie d'enfance, Kuina. Plus jeune, ils s'étaient promis de devenir les champions de leurs catégories. Maintenant qu'elle était morte, il était encore plus motivé à atteindre ce but. Pour eux deux.

Ce que peu de personnes savaient cependant est que, depuis la mort de Kuina, Zoro n'avait pas eu d'amis. Il ne voulait pas se rapprocher de quelqu'un pour le perdre ensuite. Les années passèrent et peu à peu, le jeune homme se sentait de plus en plus seul. Mais sa réputatio n'était plus à faire et tout le monde le voyait comme un démon. Luffy était arrivé sans préjugés, sans jugement. Il l'avait vu comme tel, c'était fait sa propre opinion. Il comprit que c'était dans sa nature de ne pas juger les gens lorsque Luffy intégra une élève du nom de Nami dans la bande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain sera sur Nami!
> 
> Safr2n


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre: When rejections leads to bonding
> 
> Personnages: Les Mugiwara
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, notre maître à tous.
> 
> Notes: Voici le chapitre de Nami!

Nami n'avait pas non plus meilleure réputation à Grand Line High. On la surnommait « la sorcière ». Il faut dire qu'elle ne faisait rien pour améliorer son image. Elle était colérique et même légèrement violente. La seule personne avec qui elle s'entendait était sa sœur adoptive, Nojiko, qui venait la chercher quelque fois, devant l'école.

En effet, Nami et Nojiko avait été adoptées très jeune par une ancienne militaire. Bel-mère, dès le moment où elle prit la décision de devenir mère, abandonna sa carrière et se tourna vers le commerce des fruits et légumes. Cela payait peu et les deux sœurs faisait des petits boulots pour subvenir aux besoins de la petite famille.

La jeune fille travaillait d'ailleurs comme serveuse dans un restaurant dirigé par un homme du nom d'Arlong. Celui-ci était méchant et n'avait aucune pitié envers ses employés. Nami devait souvent travailler tard le soir malgré ses études et ses travaux, mais Arlong n'en avait que faire. Il était cependant impossible pour l'étudiante de quitter cet emploi. Elle avait besoin de cet argent et Arlong l'avait souvent menacé de ruiner ses chances de trouver un nouveau travail si jamais elle pensait démissionner.

Elle gardait néanmoins toujours le sourire et ne racontait qu'à sa sœur ses problèmes. À l'école, malgré ses vêtements et son sac à dos d'occasion, on la croyait superficielle. Le mot « pute » et « pétasse » revenait souvent dans la bouche des élèves.

Cela ne touchait pas Nami, elle savait que c'était de la jalousie. La plupart des remarques venait de filles qui enviaient sa beauté naturelle. Néanmoins, cela avait fait en sorte qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule, sans amie. Son caractère n'avait pas aidé non plus, elle en avait conscience. Mais elle se répétait tous les jours qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'amis, que c'était une perte de temps et qu'ils allaient de toute façon la trahir.

Un jour, une bande de fille l'avait trainée de force dans les toilettes. Nami s'était alors retrouvé avec ses manuels trempés et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Bel-mère s'était efforcé de rattraper le coup et la jeune fille abordait maintenant ses cheveux roux au-dessus des épaules.

Le lendemain, elle était devenue le centre d'intérêt principal, ce qui ne plut pas du tout aux filles qui l'avaient intimidé. Elles décidèrent donc qu'à la sortie de l'école, Nami ne se fera jamais plus regarder par la gente masculine.

Elles étaient allées voir Baggy, la brute de l'école. N'ayant aucun scrupule devant un peu d'argent, il avait accepté de s'occuper du cas de la rouquine.

C'est ainsi que Luffy et Zoro firent la rencontre avec Nami. Courant dans une ruelle pour s'échapper de Baggy, celle-ci était rentrée en collision avec le chapeau de paille qui venait avec son ami de s'impliquer dans une nouvelle bagarre.

Nami, comme premier réflexe, se cacha derrière Luffy lorsque son poursuivant arriva sur les lieux. Cependant, en apercevant le chapeau de paille, Baggy, se rappelant sa défaite cuisante, prit la fuite aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Merci, dit Nami, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé s'il m'avait attrapé.

-Pas de quoi, répondit Luffy. Mais pourquoi il te courrait après?

-De ce que j'ai compris, il a été payé pour me faire la peau.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils.

-Et pourquoi?

-Je sais pas, répondit-elle. On ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

Luffy resta silencieux un moment avant de déclarer :

-Bon, tu es notre amie maintenant. Comme ça on va pouvoir continuer à te protéger.

-Surtout pas! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis! Surtout pas des amis violents qui se battent pour rien! Je connais votre réputation à tous les deux, vous…

En disant cela, elle s'aperçut que Zoro tenait dans ses bras un chaton qui était visiblement amoché, ce qui la coupa dans son élan.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? demanda-t-elle.

-Des élèves étaient en train de le tabasser, répondit le garçon aux cheveux verts. On venait juste de les faire fuir lorsque tu as débarquée.

-Oh…

Nami se rendit compte qu'elle les avait peut-être jugés trop vite.

Depuis ce jour, Luffy et Zoro ne lâchaient plus la jeune fille. Si Luffy avait décidé qu'elle était leur amie désormais, elle était leur amie. Nami ne se fit plus embêter et même si l'insistance du chapeau de paille l'avait énervée au début, elle s'habitua rapidement à la joie de vivre du jeune garçon.

Et lorsqu'un autre garçon au long nez intégra le petit groupe, elle se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal que ça, avoir des amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre suivant: Usopp!
> 
> Merci!
> 
> -Safr2n


End file.
